


Legasov, Behave.

by atrillionbullets



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, Kinda, M/M, Valoris, Voyeurism, boris is rude, i think? i mean if the kgb could be watchinghjfdjfgjg, valery legasov is a horny little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrillionbullets/pseuds/atrillionbullets
Summary: Boris is pent up, and Valery has no regard for safety whatsoever.





	Legasov, Behave.

**Author's Note:**

> valoris porn? whoops!

The air of the hotel room was cool enough to make Valery’s bare skin break out in goosebumps as he waited for Boris. The lack of bugging in the rooms in Vienna had been good to them, allowing them plenty of time to… play, but for the moment, he was waiting.  
After a brief meeting discussing court dates and the like, Boris had been fuming, Boldly, Valery had attempted to run his hand up Boris’s thigh *while* Boris was speaking. In the taxi on the way to the hotel he hadn’t even brushed his hand against Valery’s and continuously complained vaguely about the incident, about how Valery couldn’t just wait an hour to get back to a room, and that he was going to leave Valery in the hotel room and go get a drink at the bar to “calm his nerves.” At the end of his sentence he gave Valery a look and finally gave him contact, he pat his knee. It sent shivers up Valery’s spine.  
Now, he was waiting in a chilly hotel room, zoned out looking at a painting on the way, sitting at the edge of the bed in nothing but his briefs. Then the doorknob turned, and Valery’s attention was entirely on what was about to happen. Boris, still in his suit entered calmly, face flushed. Valery assumed it was from the alcohol, but then he glanced down.  
Boris was entirely hard.  
“Legasov, are you aware that your behavior tonight could have gotten the both of us in serious trouble?” “Yes, and I am sorry. “I see, are you apologizing with that very intricate ensemble you’re wearing?” “Yes, sir.” “Good.” Boris fully closed the door and began to unfasten his tie, slowly making his way towards Valery. “Do you realize what a mess you make of me?” Valery grasped the bed sheets, biting his bottom lip, inhaling hard. “Answer me, Legasov.” Boris took a hold of Valery’s face and tilted it up to make eye contact with him. “I suppose I do, now, anyway-“ “Perhaps I should take out my pent up energy on you, since that’s what you desire so badly.” Valery’s face began to burn, and he felt blood rush downward as he looked into Boris’s cold, unforgiving eyes. “God, please.” Boris let go of Valery’s face and forcibly pushed him into his back. “Take off your underwear, you and I both know they’re pointless.” As Valery obeyed, Boris removed his coat and shirt, and made fierce eye contact as he unbuckled his belt. “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson about obeying, as made obvious by your behavior tonight.” “You will? How will you do that?” Valery didn’t know what he expected but it wasn’t Boris outright saying: “You won’t cum tonight, am I clear?” “Yes, sir.”   
Valery never stopped being amazed by Boris’s cock, no matter how many times he got to see it. It was simply just… there, and Valery had the pleasure of witnessing it and the terrible pleasure it wracked his body with.   
Not tonight.  
Valery, propped up on his elbows, watched as Boris’s pants dropped to his ankles and he began to stroke himself quick and hard. “Go ahead, Valera, I know you want to touch yourself, too.” “I don’t know if it’s worth it if I can’t-“ “I couldn’t cum earlier today, could I? Give me a show, love, I want to see you as raw as you can get.” The word *feral* came to mind for Valery, and with that he began to slowly stroke himself, making eye contact with his love.  
A show, he said.  
He whimpered, face contorting into something from the VHS pornography that he knew Boris must have been so familiar with. Boris remained stone faced, lips pursed and gaze fiery, hand still moving with vigor.  
“Borja, do you ever think about what Comrade Charkov would say if he knew about the filthy acts you have me commit in these hotel rooms?” Boris raised an eyebrow. “So, you like putting on a show for *them*, too?” Valery smiled. “Perhaps. I doubt they’d know what to say if they knew their strongest, scariest man was using such a useless man like me.” “Don’t you turn the tables on me.” “Oh, Borja, you like fucking men inferior to you, yes?” “Maybe.” Valery was close already, so he stopped, and Boris noticed. “I like men who behave as well as you do, when you do stop to follow orders.” Valery was panting, face as red as it could get. “You know how to get men to behave, I suppose.”


End file.
